waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star vs. the Forces of Evil
Star vs. the Forces of Evil is an American animated television comedy series produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney XD. The show was created by Daron Nefcy, who served as a storyboard revisionist for Wander Over Yonder. She is the first woman to create an animated series for Disney XD. Dave Wasson serves as director and Jordana Arkin as story editor, while both co-executive produce the series. The series' sneak preview premiered on January 18, 2015 on Disney Channel before premiering on its original network Disney XD which premiered on March 30, 2015. The series officially premiered on May 29, 2015 on the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block, and came to an end on May 19, 2019. Plot Star Butterfly is a magical princess from the dimension of Mewni. On her fourteenth birthday, she receives the family heirloom wand. However, after she accidentally sets fire to her castle, her parents decide that a safer option is to send her to Earth as a foreign exchange student. She befriends Marco Diaz and lives with his family while attending Echo Creek Academy. Star and Marco must deal with everyday school life while protecting Star's wand from falling into the hands of Ludo, a villain from Mewni who commands an army of monsters. Star and the folks from Mewni are able to travel across dimensions using "Dimensional Scissors" that can open portals. In the third season, Star returns to her home dimension of Mewni after she discovers that magic is disappearing throughout the kingdom. When Star discovers her family’s history is linked to the use of dark magic, and may be responsible for the monster mayhem in Mewni, she must dig deep and confront Ludo and his corrupted magic wand to save Marco, her family, and the kingdom of Mewni. The fourth season follows Star and Marco as they continue their adventures in Mewni and explore new dimensions. However, as things change in the royal palace Star soon learns that running the kingdom is far more complicated than she once thought. Cast and characters *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz *Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly, Ludo *Grey Griffin as Moon Butterfly, Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *Jeffrey Tambor, Keith David as Glossaryck *Rider Strong as Tom *Dana Davis as Kelly Books Joe Books released a comic mini-series called Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Deep Trouble. It was intended to run for eight issues, but four issues were ever released. The series is written by one of the show's board artists, Zach Marcus, and illustrated by character designer Devin Taylor. Reception Star vs. the Forces of Evil was very well received with both critics and audiences, with some calling it the best Disney TV animated show since Gravity Falls. As of August 8, 2017, the show currently holds a 8.1 rating from 5,007 users on IMDb.com. Many critics have praised the show for its originality, unique art style, and memorable characters. The first few episodes of the show were a little criticized for its lack of focus but many agreed that the show got better as it went on. One of the most discussed and praised elements from show among fans is the relationship between Star and Marco with many fans considering it the main focus of the show and pairing them romantically in a similar way to how Kim Possible fans paired Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable while the show was airing. Videos Star vs the Forces of Evil - Special Preview on January 18th! Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Disney XD Premiere Promo 3 Grab Your Wands Star vs. the Forces of Evil Disney XD Star vs. The Forces of Evil Disney Untold Oh My Disney Star Vs The Forces Of Evil - Star Takes Over (Promo) Star Vs The Forces Of Evil - Starbruary Week 2 (Promo) Star Vs The Forces Of Evil - Starbruary Week 3 (Promo) Star Vs The Forces Of Evil - Just Friends (Promo) Star Vs the Forces of Evil - Face The Music Starcrushed (Promo) Star Vs The Forces Of Evil - The Battle Of Mewni Teaser Trailer Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Season 3 Intro Star Vs The Forces Of Evil- Missing Star (Promo) Star Vs The Forces Of Evil -The Battle Of Mewni Trailer 2 Star Vs The Forces Of Evil - You Have A Plan? (Promo) Star Vs The Forces Of Evil- Season 3 Teaser Trailer Star vs. the Forces of Evil Sneak Peek Comic-Con 2017 Disney XD Star Vs The Forces Of Evil - Season 3 Welcome Back! (Promo) Star Vs The Forces Of Evil - The Butterfly Effect (Promo) Star vs. The Forces of Evil Season 4 Sneak Peek Butterfly Follies Sneak Peek - Star Vs. the Forces of Evil Season 4 Teaser Star vs. the Forces of Evil Disney Channel Corn Ball Star vs. the Forces of Evil Disney Channel Gallery Trivia *The show was originally under the title name Star and the Forces of Evil. *The show was originally scheduled to premiere in Fall 2014 before it was pushed back to January 2015. *The show was originally going to be a Disney Channel original series, but it was announced in Fall 2014 that the show would be a Disney XD series. However, the series began airing in re-runs on Disney Channel in September 2016. It currently airs on that network as part of the Disney Channel Weekend Mornings programming block. *Daron Nefcy's influences for Star vs. the Forces of Evil are primarily Japanese TV shows, such as , , , , and (which features a pink unicorn). Her Japanese influences mainly come from widely intense shows with female leads.107 Star vs. The Forces of Evil Facts YOU Should Know **Daron Nefcy also based Star Butterfly on Anime heroines she admired. **Daron also based the show on her love of indie comics and fantasy novels, such as and the ''Dungeon'' series.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/jim-hill/how-comic-con-helped-crea_b_5989262.html *Originally, Star Butterfly was going to be a fourth grader but the executives wanted the character to be a little bit older. While it was different than what Daron Nefcy wanted, it did allow the show to play around with concepts that fall more in line with the teenage audience of Disney XD. References External links * * *Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki da:Stella vs. Mørkets Kræfter de:Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen es:Star vs. the Forces of Evil nl:Star vs. de Kracht van het Kwaad pt-br:Star vs. as Forças do Mal ru:Звёздная принцесса и силы зла